frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170520230426/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170520234224
Saoirse Voiced by: Lucy O' Connell The deuteragonist of the movie and the younger sister of Ben. She has never spoken and inherited her mother's selkie powers. *Animal Motifs: Seals. *Annoying Younger Sibling: Ben associates Saoirse coming with his mother leaving, which causes his negative attitude towards her. Her birthday is on the anniversary of her death — literally overnight, his mother disappears and in her place is a little sister. He then deals with his grief by bottling it up and taking it out on Saoirse. *Big Brother Worship: While Ben may be a jerk to her, Saoirse still has a fondness for him. *Curtains Match The Windows: Matching black hair and eyes. *Cute Mute: She can't speak at all, but she's quite the adorable one. She finally speaks after she's reunited with her selkie coat, and after Bronagh severs the tie between her and the fairy world she's able to speak permanently. *Daddy's Girl: Saoirse is quite close to Conor. Deconstructed in the sense that their closeness causes Ben to feel like the unfavorite child. *Deuteragonist The second main character after Ben. *Disease Bleach: Her hair starts to turn white as her health declines throughout the movie. *Half-Human Hybrid: Saoirse has selkie blood in her, but unlike Ben, she has the abilities of one. She loses those abilities when Bronagh severs the tie between her and the fairy world, but in exchange she's finally able to speak without her selkie coat. *Human Mom, Non-Human Dad: Inverted. Her mother is a magical selkie and her father's the human. *Ill Girl: Saoirse's health starts to fade the longer she's without her selkie coat. *Improbable Hairstyle: The left side of Saoirse's hair stands up, and is split into two. Almost resembling the fins of a seal. *Last of His Kind: Saoirse is the last selkie child. *Macguffin Girl: She's essential to the survival of the faeries, and the latter half of the movie focuses on Ben trying to find her and save her life. *Meaningful Name: Her name roughly means "freedom" in Gaelic, and she turns out to be the key to freeing the rest of The Fair Folk from Macha's Taken for Granite so they can return home. *The Millstone: Saoirse appears to Ben as this at times. Her diving into the sea with her selkie coat at night leads to Conor sending her and Ben to live with Granny, which doesn't soften Ben's attitude towards her. While they run away from Granny's, she then forces him to leave the bus that would take them back to the ocean, and dives into a shrine pool that leads to Macha capturing her and Ben nearly drowning. Eventually it becomes subverted, however, since if not for leaving the bus they wouldn't have reunited with Cú, and Ben wouldn't have learned the story of how his mother died. *Nice Girl: Saoirse is polite and kind, even to her mean older brother. *Raven Hair, Ivory Skin: Just like her mother. *Red Oni, Blue Oni: Ben's red to Saoirse's blue. *The Shadow Knows: When the faerie lights lead Saoirse to her sealcoat, her shadow briefly looks like a seal. *Silent Snarker: She can't speak, but makes exasperated looks when dealing with her brother or Granny. *The Speechless: Saoirse is six years old and still has yet to talk. This is because Conor locked away her selkie coat, and she can't speak without it.